1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to an electric steam iron having low DC voltage electronic circuit control means including a printed circuit board mounted high in the iron handle away from the heat of the soleplate. A power resistor is used to reduce 120 volt AC line supply to a low voltage DC supply to operate the electronic circuit. The resistor is mounted directly on the hot soleplate to dissipate its heat to the soleplate so the hot soleplate acts as a heat sink for the heat loss of the resistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In steam irons with electronic circuit control features such as a ready light and automatic shut-off, as well as thermosatic control and numerous other convenience features, it is necessary to reduce normal AC line voltage to a low voltage DC supply to operate the electronic circuit. It is customary to provide means such as a transformer or the like for voltage reduction and then rectify it for low voltage DC to operate the electronic control means. Also, it is standard practice now to use plastic housings for aesthetic and lightweight purposes in modern day irons. The plastics used are generally not resistant to high heat as the old metal irons were and it is necessary to protect the electronic circuitry by mounting it well removed from the hot soleplate and provide a separate and protective environment. Typical of such iron is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,428 where the heat susceptible components are well removed from the soleplate. Thus, the main object of the invention is to provide an electric iron using a low DC voltage electronic circuit control with a printed circuit board well protected from the heat of the soleplate. This is accomplished in the present invention by actually using the hot soleplate as a heat sink for dissipating unwanted heat.